Good to be Home
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: <html><head></head>It had been two long months for Astrid Haddock, who had taken over her husband's chiefly responsibilities while he and the men of Berk went to fight. In his absence, not only did she have to hear villager's complaints, oversee the progress of the new dragon hatchery, and perform countless marriage rituals, but she had to balance those duties with her own duties to her daughter.</html>


**Hello! This is my very first foray into the world of HTTYD fanfiction. My college got a massacre threat today, so in my free time I rented all the Dragon TV episodes and binge watched them. Thus this resulted. Please see author's note at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>She heard the cheering from her place next to the warm, cozy fire. The sprang up and ran over to the window, completely ignorant of the cold nipping at her heels. In the distance, she saw sails peeking over the horizon. They were home! They were really coming home!<p>

All she wanted to do was race down to the docks and greet the returning ships, but alas, she had the babe to keep an eye on. She supposed she could ask Valka to watch Enora for a moment, but she knew Hiccup wouldn't want her to do that. When he first found out that the Vikings of Berk were heading into battle, they both decided it would be best for her to remain at home with Enora, despite her being an incredibly strong and intelligent warrior. If things were to go badly, and the fleet were not to return, Enora would have lost both parents. And neither of them wanted that.

It had been two long months for Astrid Haddock, who had taken over her husband's chiefly responsibilities while he and the other men of Berk went to fight. The chief of Ork, a neighboring island, had been sending men to raid Berk of their winter provisions. As chief of Berk, Hiccup decided the Vikings had to fight, and he had to be their leader. In his absence, not only did she have to hear villager's complaints, oversee the progress of the new dragon hatchery, and perform countless marriage rituals, but she had to balance those duties with her own duties to Enora.

Enora was Astrid and Hiccup's little girl. She was only two, but yet she was so much like her mother, strong and independent. She was equally like her father, always getting into trouble. To them, she was perfect. The heir to the leadership of Berk. She stepped away from the window to walk over to where Enora lay sleeping in her crib. Crushed to her chest was her own baby Nadder, not much larger than she was, that they called Firebelle. The two were inseparable. She chuckled at the sight. Growing up, she never imagined her child would one day be cuddling with a dragon hatchling. She brushed the hair out of her baby's eyes. Astrid thought she looked mostly like her father, with her piercing green eyes, but Hiccup insisted she looked like her. At that moment, her eyes opened, and she released Firebelle to reach out to her mama.

"Come 'ere baby girl," she whispered, picking her up and propping her on her hip. Firebelle let out an indignant cry at being disturbed, then laid down and went back to sleep. She walked back over to the window. "See down there, baby?" she pointed to the docks. Enora tiredly shook her head in agreement and put her thumb in her mouth. "Daddy's on one of those ships."

"Really, mama?" the girl perked up a bit. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Yes, baby. He'll be home soon."

"Thas good, mama," Enora told Astrid, her previous excitement wearing off as she drifted back to sleep on her shoulder. She chuckled and returned Enora to her crib. The Nadder immediately curled back up next to her, and both babies fell asleep instantly. She stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at her daughter. _Their _daughter. It still amazed her sometimes that they were married, let alone that they had created a little life together.

As she stood there in her revery, she almost didn't notice when the wooden door creaked open and in walked a certain Viking with a metal leg. She tore her eyes away from Enora to look at the door. "Hiccup!" She ran across the room and kissed him fiercely, so grateful that he was home, alive, and intact (well, as intact as he was when he left). When they broke apart, he buried his head in her hair. "Gods, I've missed you," he told her.

"I've missed you too." She looked up at him, "Your daughter missed you as well." He smiled at the mention of Enora, and she took his hand and led him to her crib.

"Gosh, she's gotten big," he whispered, mostly to himself, looking fondly at his baby and her loyal Nadder.

"I know. It's only a matter of time before she starts dragon training, finding a suitor..." she trailed off.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Hiccup stuttered.

"You're right. It's too soon for all that." She paused. "Right now, we have to focus on building another crib."

"Another crib?" Hiccup was confused. He clearly was not following.

She rolled her eyes in true Astrid fashion. "Yes, another crib." He still didn't get it. "For the new baby."

He mulled that over in his head for a moment. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, you big oaf," she chided, smiling the whole time. She had been waiting to tell him that since she found out six weeks ago. Right before he left, things had gotten pretty- er- hot and heavy between them- the fear of not seeing each other again was too great for them to control themselves. And they apparently created a whole new person because of it.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before grabbing her and kissing her like, well, like he hadn't seen her in two months. She was his everything, and she was giving him another baby. It was incredible, and he was certainly the luckiest man in the world.

"Enora was just fed. She should be out for another few hours... want to celebrate?" she asked coyly, already leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Anything you ask of me milady, I will be happy to oblige."

She laughed as they stumbled into the room, articles of clothing being haphazardly strewn across the floor.

Yes, it was good to have him home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Likes? Dislikes? <strong>

**NOTE: I know it's not okay to leave babies alone in a crib with dragons next to fireplaces. But they're Vikings... i don't know, just roll with it please. And in my head, tradition holds that if the chief dies in battle, his ship sails home with black sails. Astrid doesn't see any, so she knows he's alive. I completely made this fact up; I just couldn't find a proper way to interject it into the story. **

**NOTE: I will be happy to add a chapter to this if the reviews call for one. Particularly, I was thinking Hiccstrid smut. Let me know if that's what you want!**


End file.
